In the electronics industry, high integration and multiple functions with high performance become essential for new products. And meanwhile, high integration may cause higher manufacturing cost, since the manufacturing cost is in proportional to its size. Therefore, demanding on miniaturization of integrated circuit (IC) packages has become more and more critical.
Package-on-package (PoP) is now the fastest growing semiconductor package technology since it is a cost-effective solution to high-density system integration in a single package. In a PoP structure, various packages are integrated in a single semiconductor package to reduce the size. Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a semiconductor package to overcomes, or at least reduces the above-mentioned problems.
Therefore, it is important to increase the performance of the 3D graphic processing circuit while reducing the consumption of the electric power and extending the operating time of the mobile device.